QUE HAGO YO
by tany cullen
Summary: Edward y Bella se conocieron por una casualidad, el se enamora de Bella pero no es libre... OS inspirado en la cancion que hago yo de HA-ASH


**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la trama es mía. **

**Hola chicas este OS esta inspirado en la canción ¿Qué hago yo? de Ha-Ash espero que les guste.**

**¿QUE HAGO YO?**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"_Entraste como un rayo de luz, como un aire encantador  
>liberaste con tu hechizo a mi recluso corazón"<em>

-Bella ven con nosotros es viernes por la noche no puedes quedarte aquí encerrada.-repitió por milésima vez Alice.

-Si Bella necesitas divertirte.-apoyo Rosalie que además de ser mi mejor amiga, junto con Alice, era novia de mi hermano Emmett.

-Chicas ya les dije millones de veces que no quiero salir, es mas estoy cansada y quisiera dormir.-les dije con voz cortante, podían ser mis amigas pero llegaban a ser un poco irritantes.

Al ver que no conseguirían nada se despidieron y se marcharon dejándome sola tal y como yo quería, ¿Por qué no entendían que no quería ser un estorbo? Alice y Jasper, el hermano de Rosalie, eran novios, al igual que Rosalie y Emmett. Yo siempre terminaba sola en la mesa mientras ellos se divertían bailando, suspire sonoramente y me recosté en el sofá, cada día que pasa me convenzo más de que el amor no fue hecho para mí y lo mejor es que deje de hacerme ilusiones, mi príncipe azul nunca va a llegar.

Unos minutos después me levante del sofá y me dirigí a mi habitación había sido un día agotador y por si fuera poco la insistencia de mis amigas me había ocasionado un fuerte dolor de cabeza, tome unos analgésicos y me acosté, mañana tenia que salir de compras al supermercado y quería ir temprano con ese tonto pensamiento me quede dormida.

"_Tu dulzura corrió por mis venas creí en tu intención  
>no pensé que fuese un engaño ni una mentira<br>tu amor"_

Me levante temprano tal y como lo tenia planeado, tome una rápida ducha y desayune algo ligero. Agarre la lista de las cosas que compraría, las llaves del apartamento y las del coche, veinte minutos después estacione el coche en el supermercado, baje y entre. Iba distraída revisando que no me hubiese faltado nada, tanto que no me di cuenta que había alguien frente a mí y termine golpeando a la persona con el carrito de las compras.

-¡Dios! lo siento yo…-me quede muda cuando vi a quien había golpeado.

Era un hombre alto, cabello desordenado de un lindo y a la vez extraño color cobre, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color verde esmeralda y su piel era blanca, era todo un… ¿Dios griego? si eso es lo que era un dios griego.

-Descuida estoy bien, creo que solo tengo la pierna rota pero sobreviviré.-dijo con sarcasmo y una sonrisa torcida que madre mía casi me da un paro respiratorio.

-Iba distraída no fue mi intención, de verdad lo siento mucho.-podía sentir como el rubor se extendía por mi rostro.

-Acepto tus disculpas, soy Edward Cullen.-dude un poco en tomar la mano que me ofrecía pero ¿Qué podía pasar?

-Isabella Swan, pero todos me llaman Bella.-al tomar su mano una extraña corriente recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Mucho gusto Bella, ¿Aceptarías ir a tomar un café conmigo? es lo mínimo que merezco después de que casi me rompieras la pierna.

-Esta bien acepto tu invitación.-el me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Pague las cosas y Edward muy amablemente me ayudo a subir mis compras al coche. Fuimos a una cafetería que estaba cerca del supermercado por lo que fuimos caminando. Edward era una persona muy interesante podía hablar con él de cualquier tema y hasta descubrimos que teníamos varios gustos en común, el tiempo a su lado se me fue volando y tuve que despedirme, me pidió mi numero telefónico y me dio el suyo, prometiéndome que me llamaría para salir a tomar algo otro día.

-No lo puedo creer Bella, ese hombre debe ser el sueño hecho realidad de cualquier mujer.-dijo Alice ayudándome a cortar las verduras para la comida, hoy comeríamos todos juntos en mi departamento como cada domingo.

-Alice tiene razón, dime que le pediste su número.-dijo Rosalie viéndome inquisitivamente.

-Me dio su numero y me pidió el mío, dijo que le gustaría que saliéramos otro día a tomar algo.-una sonrisa boba se instalo en mi rostro al recordarlo.

-¡Oh mi dios! estas enamorada de él.-no pregunto si no que afirmo Alice y comenzó a saltar como niña pequeña.

-¡¿Qué? claro que no, lo acabo de conocer Alice.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero Alice tiene razón, además esa sonrisa boba que aparece en tu rostro cuando hablas de él te delata.-están locas ¿Cómo puedo enamorarme de alguien a quien acabo de conocer?

-¿Ya esta lista la comida? muero de hambre.-dijo Emmett entrando en la cocina junto con Jasper.

-Aun falta un poco, Bella nos ha entretenido hablando de su galán.-Emmett me veía con intriga y yo tenia ganas de matar a Alice por hablar de mas.

-¿De quien se trata Bella? ¿Lo conozco?-Emmett se cruzo de brazos y me veía con una ceja alzada.

-Vamos Emmett deja en paz a Bella y mejor regresemos a ver el partido.-dijo Jasper.

-Esta bien, ya después hablaremos tu y yo Bella.-bendito sea Jasper que logro safarme de Emmett, por ahora.

Alice me veía con pena y me pidió disculpas por haberle dicho a Emmett lo de mi "galán", terminamos de preparan la comida, pusimos la mesa y comimos entre bromas y risas al parecer Emmett se había olvidado de su interrogatorio.

"_Me dices que te está llamando te vas sin un adiós  
>se muy bien que harás en sus brazos dime ¿Que hago yo?"<em>

Tal y como Edward me había dicho me llamo para invitarme a tomar algo, después las invitaciones a tomar un café fueron sustituidas por invitaciones a comer o cenar. Tres meses habían pasado desde el día en que nos habíamos conocido en el supermercado. Y el interrogatorio de Emmett llego, tuve que decirle todo, ahora quiere conocer a Edward y por lo tanto esta noche saldríamos todos juntos a un club. Rosalie y Alice llegaron a mi departamento para ayudarme a arreglar, por mas que insistí no pude evitar que me hicieran usar lo ellas habían elegido para mi. Mi atuendo consistía en un short negro, que a pesar de ser demasiado corto para mi gusto no era nada vulgar, la blusa era de color azul tipo halter con unos lindos detalles en pedrería, mi cabello estaba suelto y ligeramente ondulado, mi maquillaje consistía en sombra para ojos, delineador, rimel y brillo labial.

-Te ves como una diosa Edward se quedara con la boca abierta.-me dijo con una sonrisa Rosalie.

-Rose tiene razón, solo te faltan los zapatos toma.-Alice estaba loca, yo no podía usar esos zapatos o terminaría con una pierna rota-No me veas así te los vas a poner por las buenas o por las malas.-suspire con resignación y tome los zapatos.

-Rose Edward se quedara con la boca abierta como dices, eso solo si logra verme antes de que me mate con estos… zapatos.-les dije poniéndome los zancos de diez centímetros.

-No te quejes Bella no están tan altos. Además veras que no te va a pasar nada, Rose es mejor que nosotras nos vallamos de una vez.-ellas tomaron sus bolsos.

-Nos vemos en el club y gracias por ayudarme.-solo me sonrieron y se despidieron con la mano.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa ya habían pasado quince minutos desde que las chicas se habían ido y Edward aun no llegaba, ¿Se habrá arrepentido? no lo creo o ¿Si?, el sonido del timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, debe de ser él me levante y caminando con cuidado para no caerme llegue hasta la puerta y abrí. Frente a mi estaba Edward mas guapo que nunca, llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa gris claro con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, lo cual le daba un toque casual y sexy, pero lo que mas llamo mi atención fue su mirada, había algo raro que no pude descifrar.

-Te ves hermosa.-me dijo con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

-Gracias, tú te ves muy guapo.-a estas alturas estoy segura que mi sonrojo es de un rojo intenso.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas.-acarició ligeramente mi mejilla y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda-¿Nos vamos?-asentí ya que estaba segura de que no podría formar una frase coherente y fui por mi bolso.

Llegamos hasta su coche, un hermoso volvo plateado, y me abrió la puerta. Esos detalles eran los que me encantaban de él, era tan caballeroso. Llegamos al club y entramos, caminamos hasta la mesa donde estaban los demás, hice las presentaciones correspondientes y para mi sorpresa todos se llevaron de maravilla con Edward.

_¿Que hago con mis labios si me ruegan tus besos?  
>¿Que hago con mis manos cuando suplican tu regreso?<br>¿Que hago con mis noches que hago con mis días?  
>¿Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía?<br>dime ¿Que hago yo?_

Nunca me había divertido tanto como esta noche, yo no era de las que les gustaba mucho bailar, pero no pude decirle que no a Edward. Bailar con él era simplemente maravilloso, podría estar así el resto de mi vida. Ya era un poco tarde y tuvimos que marcharnos, Edward estaciono el coche en la entrada de mi edificio y me acompaño hasta mi departamento.

-Ya estas sana y salva en tu departamento.

-Gracias por acompañarme ¿Quieres pasar un momento?-¡dios! ¿Fui demasiado atrevida?

-No quisiera ser inoportuno, pero me gustaría hablar contigo.-asentí y entre seguida por él.

Deje mi bolso en uno de los sofás, me gire y choque con él quedando nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia. Sus manos me sujetaban firmemente por la cintura y poco a poco acabo con la distancia que nos separaba, sus labios se posaron dulcemente sobre los míos, su lengua acarició mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entra en mi boca, uno que sin dudar le otorgue. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron en una feroz batalla por dominar, me aferre fuertemente a sus hombros pues sentía mis piernas como si fueran de gelatina.

Sus manos que recorrían mi espalda, bajaron hasta mis glúteos alzándome ligeramente y yo enrede mis piernas en su cintura. Sentí la pared chocar contra mi espalda y Edward abandono mis labios para besar mi cuello, mi cuerpo estaba poseído por la pasión y el deseo, y con manos temblorosas comencé a desabrochar su camisa. Nuestra ropa poco a poco fue desapareciendo camino a mi habitación quedando solo nuestra ropa interior, Edward me recostó en la cama con delicadeza y mantenía su peso sobre sus brazos para que yo no lo sintiese.

Llevo una de sus manos hasta el broche de mi sujetador y lo desabrocho dejando mis pechos expuestos ante él, llevo su boca hasta uno de ellos lamiendo y mordiendo mi erecto pezón, mientras con su mano atendía mi otro pecho haciéndome gemir de placer. Bajo dejando un camino de húmedos besos desde mis pachos hasta llegar a la cinta de mis pantis, las cuales unos segundos después le hicieron compañía a mi sujetador en el suelo. Edward acarició con ternura mis piernas y las separo con suavidad, sentí su aliento en mi intimidad y contuve la respiración, su lengua encontró mi clítoris y comenzó a acariciarlo. Solté el aire que había estado conteniendo y me aferre con fuerza al edredón de la cama, pues sentía que en cualquier momento saldría flotando de la habitación.

Mi respiración cada segundo se volvía mas agitada, unos minutos después el orgasmo azoto mi cuerpo con fuerza, mi corazón latía furiosamente dentro de mi pecho. Sabía lo que venia ahora y ya no había marcha atrás, lleve mis manos hasta la cinta de su boxer y lo comencé a bajar lentamente y él termino de deshacerse de el. Su miembro rozo mi entrada y ambos gemimos sonoramente, comenzó a entrar lentamente en mí y yo cerré los ojos fuertemente pero Edward se detuvo.

-Eres virgen.-dijo en un susurro, aunque no fue una pregunta yo asentí.-Bella, yo no creo…-puse unos de mis dedos en sus labios para que dejara de hablar.

-Edward quiero hacer el amor contigo, te quiero.-por dentro mi corazón gritaba que lo amaba pero no podía decírselo, al menos no por ahora.

Él me besó, pero ahora había algo distinto en su beso era un sentimiento que no pude descifrar o que tal vez me daba miedo hacerlo. Sin dejar de besarme termino de entrar en mí y se mantuvo inmóvil para que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a la invasión, mentiría descaradamente si dijera que no me dolió, un par de lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas y él las limpio dulcemente con sus labios. Unos minutos después el dolor desapareció dando lugar a una ligera molestia, moví un poco mis caderas y una sensación placentera recorrió mi cuerpo. Edward comenzó a moverse con un lento vaivén y la molestia que sentía poco a poco fue desapareciendo, nuestros cuerpos se amoldaban a la perfección como dos piezas de un mismo rompecabezas que fueron creadas para estar juntas, el ritmo de sus embestidas fue aumentando conforme pasaban los minutos llevándome al borde del éxtasis y la locura.

Estaba muy cerca de alcanzar el clímax y Edward también ya que sentí como su cuerpo se tenso, mordió ligeramente uno de mis pezones y con su mano acarició mi clítoris llevándome al mismo cielo, un par de embestidas mas y el también alcanzo el orgasmo. Su cuerpo se desplomo sobre el mío, tenia su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y yo acariciaba su cabello, unos minutos después él se acomodo a mi lado, me abrazo y ahora era yo la que tenia mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Nos cubrió con la sabana y me quede profundamente dormida entre sus brazos.

Me removí un poco y no sentí a Edward a mi lado, me senté en la cama y no vi por ningún lado, escuche unos ruidos fuera de la habitación y supuse que seria él, enrollé la sabana en mi cuerpo y salí de la habitación.

-¿Te vas?-supongo que lo asuste ya que se giro bruscamente al escuchar mi voz.

-No quería despertarte.-tomo su camisa del suelo y se la puso.

-¿No te ibas a despedir de mí?-se acerco a mi.

-Te había dejado una nota en la mesita de noche, te llamo después me tengo que ir, perdóname.-besó ligeramente mis labios y se fue.

No se por que pero al escuchar ese "perdóname" sentí algo, como un presentimiento, sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y regrese a la habitación, saque un pijama de mi armario, me lo puse y me volví a acostar.

"_Hablamos solo cuando puedes te abrazo al esconder  
>que no haría para tenerte a mi lado al amanecer"<em>

El sonido de mi móvil me despertó, era un mensaje de Alice, _"Bellita nos vemos en tu depa a las 10:00 en punto para salir a desayunar y después de compras y no acepto un no por respuesta"_ suspire con resignación y le envié una respuesta _"ok las espero por que supongo que también vendrá Rose ¿Verdad?" _los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a mi cabeza me hubiera gustado despertar y que Edward estuviera a mi lado. Suspire y salí de la cama y me dirigí al baño, tome una larga ducha con agua caliente para relajarme, no se por que estoy tan nerviosa desde que Edward se fue anoche. Justamente a las 10:00 en punto llegaron Alice y Rosalie tome mi bolsa y salimos de mi departamento, Alice conducía como loca y tan solo quince minutos después llegamos a un pequeño restaurante donde solíamos venir a desayunar.

-Cuéntanos Bella ¿Cómo te fue con Edward anoche?-dijo Alice dejando el menú a un lado.

-Bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-trate de que no notaran mi nerviosismo pero no lo logre.

-Bella sabes que no me gusta andar con rodeos así que seré directa ¿Pasaron la noche juntos?-dijo Rosalie y comencé a sentir como mis mejillas se ruborizaban.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡hiciste el amor con él!-gracias a dios que estábamos en una mesa apartada.

-Quieres bajar la voz Alice o mejor por que no pones un anuncio en el periódico.-le dije con sarcasmo.

-Lo siento Bella pero es que…-dejo la frase inconclusa y comenzó a reír.

-Cálmate Alice, y tú Bella dinos como fue.-sabia que esto me esperaba.

-Fue maravilloso, el fue tan tierno y delicado, lo amo chicas.-ellas sonrieron.

-Lo sabemos, y nos alegramos que por fin hayas encontrado el amor amiga.-sabia que las palabras de Alice eran sinceras, ellas eran como las hermanas que no tuve.

Desayunamos hablando de cosas sin sentido, al menos para mí ya que Alice hablaba de los zapatos que compraría y de las tiendas que visitaríamos, terminamos de desayunar y nos dirigimos al centro comercial seria un largo día de compras. Ya habíamos recorrido cientos de tiendas y estábamos cargadas de bolsas ya que las chicas habían insistido en que renovara mi guardarropa, según ellas ahora necesitaba ropa mas sexy. Íbamos camino al estacionamiento y me pareció ver a Edward pero no podía ser él, ya que iba de la mano de una hermosa chica rubia, cuando la pareja estuvo mas cerca sentí como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, Edward se estaba besando con esa mujer y no me cabía duda de que era él. Solté las bolsas que tenia en las manos y corrí sin detenerme hasta llega a donde estaba el coche de Alice.

Las lágrimas caían libremente por mi rostro, unos minutos después llegaron Rosalie y Alice que me veían preocupadas, les dije lo que había pasado y ellas solo me abrasaron. Cuando me calme un poco regresamos a mi departamento, les pedí que me dejaran sola pero ellas no querían irse, termine por convencerlas de que se fueran y que si necesitaba algo las llamaría. Las acompañe a la puerta, cerré y apoye mi espalda en la puerta deslizándome hasta llegar al suelo, abrase mis piernas y apoye mi cabeza en mis rodillas dejando que las lagrimas volvieran a salir libremente, de pronto recordé algo que Edward me había dicho anoche _"tenemos que hablar" _que estupida había sido, el quería decirme que tenia novia y yo me había entregado a él.

Habían pasado ya tres días, Edward me había llamado pero no conteste ninguna de sus llamadas. Cuando Emmett se entero de lo que paso, por un descuido de Rosalie y mío, quiso ir a buscarlo se puso como loco y solo decía que lo iba a matar, pero afortunadamente logramos que se calmara. Estaba revisando unos pendientes que tenia de mi trabajo cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar, suspire cansadamente seguro eran Alice y Rosalie que vienen a ver que no me he suicidado, abrí la puerta y mi roto corazón se rompió mas si era posible.

-Tenemos que hablar, ¿Por qué no has contestado mis llamadas?-mis ojos comenzaron a picar a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-¡¿Qué me tienes que decir? ¡¿Qué tienes novia y que todo fue solo un juego para ti? ¡pues ahórrate tus palabras por que eso ya lo se!-no pude contener mas las lágrimas y ahora corrían libremente por mis mejillas.

-¿Cómo supiste lo de Tanya?-pregunto en un susurro.

-Los vi en el centro comercial besándose, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme el amor cuando tenias novia? ¿Acaso pretendías que me convirtiera en tu amante?-el mantenía la vista en el suelo como si fuera lo mas impresionante del planeta.

-Bella lo siento, hace unos días iba a terminar mi relación con Tanya por que me enamore de ti pero ahora no puedo terminar con ella.-me veía con ojos tristes, pero no le creía nada era un actor de primera.

-Eres un cínico, vete no quiero volver a saber nada de ti.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, no se de donde diablos salio Emmett y se le hecho encima a Edward golpeándolo salvajemente.

-¡¿Cómo puedes venir a buscar a mi hermana después de lo que le hiciste?-Edward no hacia nada para defenderse.

-¡Emmett por dios ya déjalo lo vas a matar!-mi hermano no me hacia caso era como si estuviera poseído.

Se escucharon unos pasos apresurados acercarse y unos segundos después aparecieron Jasper, Rosalie y Alice. Jasper alejo a Emmett de Edward y la impresión de verlo con la nariz sangrando, el labio partido al igual que una de sus cejas fue demasiado, todo a mi alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y unos segundos después caí en un oscuro abismo.

"_Mis amigos dicen que te olvide que antes de ti no era igual  
>antes de ti mi vida no tenía sentido antes de ti no sabia amar"<em>

-Bella, despierta por favor.-escuchaba que alguien me llamaba pero oía la voz muy lejos.

Poco a poco abrí los ojos y vi a mi lado a mis amigas.

-Bella ¿Te sientes bien?-me pregunto Rosalie.

-Si, pero ¿Dónde esta Emmett?-les pregunte con temor.

-Esta en la sala con Jasper.-me dijo Alice.

En cuanto Emmett supo que había despertado entro a la habitación para comprobar que estaba bien, ya era tarde cuando Emmett y Jasper se fueron, las chicas insistieron en quedarse conmigo pues no me querían dejar sola. Necesitaba desahogarme, así que les conté todo lo que me había dicho Edward y llore por horas, pero ya lo había decidido hoy seria el último día que llorara por él.

Tres meses habían pasado ya, mi refugio había sido mi trabajo y aunque los chicos insistían en que saliera con ellos no lograban nada. Recordé la discusión que habíamos tenido con las chicas hace un par de días.

**Flash back**

-Bella hoy saldremos a cenar ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

-Alice tengo cosas que hacer.-le dije sin despegar la vista de unos documentos que estaba revisando.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a esta así?-me dijo Rosalie con desesperación.

-Tienes que olvidarte de él Bella.-secundo Alice.

-¿Ustedes saben como lo puedo hacer? por que yo no se como hacerlo, díganme ¿Qué hago yo?-ellas solo agacharon la mirada y no volvieron a tocar el tema.

**End the flash back**

Salí a caminar un poco y llegue a un parque que estaba cerca de mi departamento. Cinco meses habían pasado desde la última vez que lo vi y aun dolía el recordarlo, pero había encontrado a alguien que me había ayudado a salir del abismo en que me encontraba, Jake había sido mi luz en medio de tanta oscuridad, mi celular comenzó a sonar e inmediatamente reconocí el numero de Alice.

-¿Qué ocurre Alice?

-¿Dónde estas Bella? te estamos esperando para la ultima prueba de tu vestido.-me dijo al borde de la histeria.

-Cálmate si, en media hora estoy ahí.-corte la llamada y me dirigí a la boutique de Alice.

Me levante temprano hoy seria el gran día, tome una ducha y después desayune algo ligero. Alice y Rosalie llegaron puntuales para ayudarme a arreglar, me peinaron y maquillaron, ellas se fueron a arreglarse y nos veríamos en la iglesia. Observé el vestido que reposaba en mi cama por milésima vez, deshice el nudo de mi bata para cambiarme pero el timbre comenzó a sonar y fui a abrir.

-Soy Tanya Denali ¿Podemos hablar?-ella era la mujer que estaba con Edward en el centro comercial.

-No creo que tengamos algo de que hablar.-¿Cómo podía estar aquí? ¿Será que sabe lo que paso con Edward y viene a reclamarme?

-Te equivocas tenemos que hablar de Edward ¿Puedo pasar?-suspire y me hice a un lado para que entrara.

Llegamos a la sala y nos sentamos, estaba muy nerviosa y tenía miedo de lo que me pudiera decir.

-Se lo que pasó entre Edward y tu.-iba a protestar paro ella lo impidió-Escúchame antes de que digas algo por favor.-asentí y ella continuo-Edward y yo éramos novios desde antes de que te conociera, él comenzó a comportarse diferente conmigo y un día lo escuche hablar con su padre, le dijo que quería terminar conmigo por que había conocido a alguien mas y se había enamorado. Yo no podía perderlo así que invente que estaba enferma y que moriría pronto, el renuncio a su amor por ti para casarse conmigo.-no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo tan ruin?-Yo creí amarlo pero después me di cuenta de que solo era un capricho y le dije la verdad.

-¿Por qué no me busco?-le pregunte.

-Él estaba seguro de que no lo perdonarías, hace un par de días decidió buscarte pero se entero de que te ibas a casar, así que decidió irse del país, Isabella si lo amas debes impedir que se vaya su vuelo sale en dos horas.-tomo su bolso y se levanto-Espero que puedan perdonarme algún día.-me dijo y se fue.

Las palabras de Tanya deban vueltas en mi cabeza una y otra vez, él me amaba pero ahora era demasiado tarde o ¿No? me observe por última vez en el espejo y salí de la habitación Emmett no tardaría en llagar por mi, "_su vuelo sale en dos horas"_ sacudí mi cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento, observe el reloj y aun faltaba media hora para que su vuelo saliera. Salí corriendo del departamento no lo dejaría ir, necesitaba un taxi, pues mi coche estaba descompuesto, mi suerte era un asco no pasaba ningún taxi libre, un coche se detuvo frente a mi.

-Sabia que no lo dejarías ir sube que nosotros te llevamos.-me dijo Tanya.

Subí al coche y el chico que iba conduciendo arrancó. Quien lo diría, por culpa de Tanya Edward y yo nos habíamos separado y ahora era ella la que me ayudaba para que no lo perdiera nuevamente. Nunca me había gustado la velocidad tanto como hoy, llegamos al aeropuerto y entre corriendo lo mas que podía con el vestido y los tacones que llevaba puestos. Lo vi en la sala de abordaje y mi corazón volvió a latir como antes.

_¿Que hago con mis labios si me ruegan tus besos?  
>¿Que hago con mis manos cuando suplican tu regreso?<br>¿Que hago con mis noches que hago con mis días?  
>¿Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía?<br>dime ¿Que hago yo?_

-Disculpe señorita pero no puede pasar.-lo que me faltaba, tengo que detenerlo.

-Disculpe ¿Puede ayudarnos? creo que estamos perdidos.-dijo Tanya para distraer al guardia, me hizo una seña con su mano para que continuara.

Corrí como nunca pensé hacerlo, Edward estaba a punto de entrar al avión, ¡dios no!, tenia que hacer algo no llegaría hasta él a tiempo, así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-¡Edward!-grite lo más fuerte que pude.

Él giro en mi dirección y se quedo en shock por unos segundos, pero después corrió hacia mí, al tenerlo frente a mi no pude evitar arrojarme a sus brazos y él correspondió a mi abrazo.

-Lo se todo, no te vayas por favor.

-Bella perdóname, debí buscarte pero tenía miedo de que no me perdonaras o no me creyeras y después me entere de la boda…-¡la boda! ¡Jake y Leah me van a matar!

-Edward después continuamos con nuestra charla ahora tengo que llegar a la boda.-Edward me veía como si estuviera loca.

-¿Qué juego es este Bella? ¿Acaso quieres que yo te entregue en el altar?

-¿De que hablas? soy la dama de honor.-le dije señalando mi vestido color lavanda.

Al ver mi vestido comenzó a reír, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y junto nuestras frentes.

-No te imaginas lo que sufrí al creer que te casarías, te amo.-no pude evitar sonreí al escucha sus palabras.

-No más que yo a ti.-él sonrió y me besó.

Al sentir sus labios sobre los míos mi muerto corazón volvió a la vida, ahora estábamos juntos y nada nos podría volver a separar, lo único que importaba era que él me amaba tanto como yo a él y ya no tendría que volver a preguntarme ¿Qué hago yo?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Este OS esta dedicado para todas las chicas que me han seguido capi a capi en "EL MEJOR CASTIGO" esta es mi forma de agradecerles su apoyo +_+ ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco algún review? =) **


End file.
